


Tell Me Your Desires

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Dirty Talk, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: When Jonghyun tries to understand Taemin's needs, Taemin has to decide if he's willing to confess an embarrassing secret to him





	Tell Me Your Desires

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a hand kink fic honestly

On the surface level, it wasn’t a difficult question. Taemin knew the answer quite well, actually.

 

The only thing making it so impossible for Taemin to say anything were the lips on his neck and the hands dragging up and down his thighs where they rested on either side of Jonghyun’s on his couch.

 

But he didn’t want to leave his boyfriend waiting, either, so he took a shuddering breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. His fingers curled into Jonghyun’s shirt as he braced himself, trying to connect the words swimming around his head into sentences.

 

“Uhh...the things that t-turn me on...” Taemin had to bite his lip as he said that out loud, feeling his already burning cheeks heat up that much more, “...are...um, when...hyung...talks to me…” He clenched his eyes shut as he finished speaking, knowing how weak that must have sounded.

 

“When hyung talks to you?” Jonghyun questioned, lips brushing Taemin’s skin with each word. Taemin nodded in reply, hoping Jonghyun would feel it because he really didn’t want to open his mouth again. “What do you want hyung to say?”

 

Taemin almost groaned at that. He knew what Taemin meant, he just wanted him to say it out loud. And the reason he knew was because Jonghyun liked hearing Taemin’s voice just as much as he liked hearing Jonghyun’s. Maybe even more, judging by the way he was always so determined to draw any noises that were inside of Taemin out. His neck felt hot as his blush creeped down to it. “I don’t know, I just...I like your voice…” He breathed out, trying not to melt as Jonghyun kissed up his jawline, whining as he prodded his tongue at the sensitive area beneath his ear.

 

“Do you want hyung to tell you how well you take my cock?” Jonghyun whispered right into Taemin’s ear, making him squeak. The deep rumble of his voice shook through Taemin, landed right in his lower stomach as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. “Or maybe how cute you are when you’re embarrassed like this?”

 

“Hyuuung…” Taemin really did groan this time, because of course Jonghyun knew what he was doing to him. He knew exactly what to do to make his pulse rush and took advantage of it whenever he could.

 

And Taemin could never really be upset when it felt as good as it did. “What else do you like, baby? What else can hyung do to make you crazy?” Jonghyun said as he pressed a kiss to Taemin’s ear, sneaking his hands up Taemin’s back, almost lifting his shirt in the process. Taemin’s mind went blank as he rubbed across his shoulders, down his spine, making him shiver.

 

“U-umm…” Taemin started, trying to remember what he was going to say. It was so hard to focus when Jonghyun’s hands felt so big and warm and sure against him, made him want to press into the feeling. But he was waiting for an answer and Taemin wanted to give him one, wanted him to understand his needs better. “I want, umm…” His voice caught in his throat as he thought about finishing that sentence. Jonghyun had probably already guessed that he liked this thing, but still the thought of saying it out loud made his blood rush to his head. So he lowered it onto Jonghyun’s shoulder, hiding from the world, while he mumbled into his skin, “I want hyung to...to tie me up…”

 

The air went still for a second. Taemin’s heart pounded in his ears as he worried he’d accidentally said something terribly wrong, and he opened his mouth to say something else, an apology, maybe?

 

But instead he was being dragged forward by two hands on his hips until they met Jonghyun’s, chest to chest now, and Jonghyun moaned right next to his ear. Taemin almost moaned himself just hearing that, pulsing through him and landing between his legs, pants tightening. Knowing that he could have that effect on Jonghyun with only his words was quite the ego boost and he smiled secretly, still in his hiding place.

 

Jonghyun’s grip on Taemin grew tighter and his kisses became rougher, teeth sinking into his skin, making him gasp at the sudden change. He sucked hard enough to bruise before lapping at the sore area with his tongue, but Taemin didn’t mind. He loved all the marks Jonghyun gave him. He loved looking at them and knowing he was _his_.

 

With a small kiss on Taemin’s bruise, Jonghyun spoke again, still close enough that Taemin could feel each word in his skin. “What else? Tell hyung what else you want.” His voice was considerably rougher, had gone from warm to cold, demanding, almost, and Taemin’s legs felt weak. He could feel himself shaking now and had to completely drop himself onto Jonghyun’s lap, fully putting his weight on him, no strength left to keep himself up.

 

But all that did was make Taemin aware of the hardness in his boyfriend’s jeans. He bit his lip to suppress a whimper, feeling its thickness against his front, knowing what this would lead into. And there was still one more thing, one big thing Taemin wasn’t going to tell Jonghyun, too afraid of his reaction. He knew he had no reason to be, Jonghyun was nothing if not the most caring and understanding person ever. He’d never shame one of Taemin’s ideas. It was just sort of...weird. Different. Not something he usually heard about.

 

So he threw all caution to the wind, ignoring his previous decision to never tell Jonghyun this. He bit his tongue and clenched his eyes shut, mostly just to keep himself from blinking as he awaited Jonghyun’s reaction. “I like...hyung’s hands…”

 

There was a puff of air against Taemin’s skin as Jonghyun laughed.

 

“Hyuuung!!” Taemin yelled, sitting back again and watching as Jonghyun kept trying to keep a straight face. When he looked into his eyes, it just made Jonghyun’s lips quiver upwards again, and Taemin pouted at him.

 

“I’m sorry, Taemin-ah, I just…” Jonghyun hid his laugh behind his fist. “I wasn’t expecting that, I’m sorry.”

 

Usually Taemin would say “it’s alright” but not this time. Right now he just brought his eyebrows closer together and jutted his lip out further while he crossed his arms. He stared daggers at Jonghyun while he waited for him to gain control of himself, waited for him to stop holding back laughter with every breath.

 

Once Jonghyun met Taemin’s eyes he cooed at him, placing his hands on the small of Taemin’s back and pulling him forward again, heat rushing to Taemin’s head at the action. It was almost enough to break his resolve, but he’d have to do more than just that to get under Taemin’s skin. “Don’t be mad at me, baby.” He said, voice gentle as he rubbed Taemin’s back. Taemin just huffed in return. “Please?” Jonghyun accentuated with a kiss on both of Taemin’s cheeks, turning them pink as his frown faltered the slightest bit. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

 

Taemin snorted at that and felt his face break into a smile. It really was impossible to stay mad at someone as cute as Jonghyun. “Okay, fine.” He relented, and Jonghyun mirrored his smile before pressing them together, a short, sweet kiss that left Taemin’s lips tingling.

 

They sat back and looked at each other for a moment, Jonghyun still caressing Taemin’s back, just another thing to melt his heart. “Would you tell hyung what it is you like about my hands?” Jonghyun asked, and Taemin gave him a look. He definitely wasn’t going to open up if it just meant he’d be laughed at again. “I just want to understand it, that’s all, I swear I won’t laugh this time.” He held his left hand between them with his pinky standing up. “Pinky promise?”

 

After a second of blankly staring at Jonghyun’s fingers, Taemin brought his own hand towards Jonghyun’s, curling their pinkies together. His shoulders dropped as he sighed, still absentmindedly looking at Jonghyun’s hand, completely unaware of the grin currently stretching across Jonghyun’s face. He trusted Jonghyun and prepared to answer him only for no words to leave his mouth. Now that he had the opportunity to explain himself, he wasn’t sure how. It wasn’t that he didn’t know why he liked his boyfriend’s hands, it just...felt strange now that he had to voice them out loud.

 

“Umm…” He mentally cursed himself for saying that who knows how many times today. It wasn’t his fault he struggled to express himself. At least he was trying. “I...like how warm they are?” There. That was a good start. And it was entirely true, too, he loved the way Jonghyun’s touches never failed to spread warmth across his body. When they were being intimate like they were right now, it simply felt nice, having Jonghyun’s natural heat soothing him. But if he was being touched while there was already white-hot pleasure encompassing him, each brush of Jonghyun’s fingers burned into his skin, branding him. Made him desperate and crave for more of that searing fire to rush through him.

 

Taemin gulped. Imagining it only made heat pool in his stomach again, churning his insides like before.

 

If Jonghyun noticed he didn’t say anything, just smiled sweetly at him. “I’m glad I can warm you up, baby.” A totally normal thing to say and yet here Taemin was, working himself up despite Jonghyun not really doing anything.

 

He stuck his tongue out briefly to wet his lips, suddenly aware of how dry they were. The way Jonghyun stared at it was not lost on Taemin. “And I like, um, how big they are.” He said, feeling his blush cover his neck when Jonghyun raised an eyebrow at him. “Like, they cover so much so it...makes me feel safe, I guess…” His voice trailed off at the end and he bit down on his lip to stop himself from talking anymore.

 

“You’re cute.” Jonghyun said, kissing the tip of Taemin’s nose, making him break into a smile again. And he had kept his promise, he hadn’t laughed at all, so maybe it was safe for him to say this last thing. The biggest reason of them all.

 

With a deep breath, Taemin’s hands found one of Jonghyun’s, lifting it up so they both could see. He braced himself and said, “I really, really like the veins in them.”

 

As if Jonghyun had never noticed them before, he studied them, eyebrows furrowing. Taemin waited again for his response, hoping to god he wouldn’t think he was strange. Maybe if he explained himself further… “They’re just really manly and um, it’s nice to look at...for some reason, I don’t know.” He let go of Jonghyun’s hands and placed his own on his thighs, rubbing the sweat off them. The longer Jonghyun took to answer, the more Taemin’s skin buzzed, anticipating more laughter, or for him to tell him he’s crazy, or dirty, or something.

 

But instead Jonghyun’s hands slipped around Taemin’s waist, traveling down until they were resting on his ass, and Taemin squeaked in surprise. “Do you like it when hyung fingers you, too?” He asked, eyes suddenly gone black, tracing over Taemin’s features like a predator with his prey.

 

When Taemin tried to answer his voice caught in his throat. Jonghyun was grabbing his ass now, digging his fingers into the skin, and Taemin’s mind went foggy. All at once he’d forgotten how to form sentences, wracking his brain for any semblance of speech. The only thing he could think to say came out; “Please, hyung…”

 

“Answer me, Taemin-ah.” Jonghyun said, and Taemin shuddered. His voice had gone dark again, a certain edge to it as he ordered Taemin around. He didn’t even notice he was moving his hips until Jonghyun stopped him, holding him in place, making him whine in desperation. “I’m waiting.”

 

“Y-yes, I like it…” Taemin breathed out, voice sounding strange to his own ears, as though it was trapped somewhere inside him.

 

“You want them right now, don’t you?” Jonghyun's lips found Taemin’s skin again, kissing between his collarbones, murmuring into him. “You want hyung to stretch you open and make you beg for more.”

 

The words hit Taemin like a punch, settling between his legs, making his dick throb. “Yes, hyung, please…” He gasped, holding onto Jonghyun’s shoulders again, gripping his shirt so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

He was so out of it, so lost in the arousal coursing through his veins, that he didn’t even notice Jonghyun had moved one of his hands until the fingers were poking the side of his lips. For a moment, Taemin couldn’t even register what he wanted him to do. It wasn’t until Jonghyun was leaning back and watching him with hooded eyes that he unblinkingly opened his mouth, taking his fingers inside of it.

 

Once he closed his lips, Taemin paused again. Obviously Jonghyun had done this for a reason, but was it the same reason Taemin was thinking of? He couldn’t think of any others, but then again, he couldn’t really think of anything other than Jonghyun right now. It wasn’t until Jonghyun said “Suck” that Taemin went into action, swirling his tongue around the fingers, unintentionally moaning at the taste of them. His face went hot at his own reaction only for Jonghyun to let out a moan of his own, the kind that passed through Taemin’s body and made his eyelids flutter shut.

 

“Your tongue feels so good, baby, you have no idea.” Jonghyun said, still in that dangerously low voice. Taemin couldn’t even open his eyes all the way to look at him, taking in his expressions through his eyelashes. “Makes me want to shove my cock past those pretty lips.”

 

Taemin whimpered around Jonghyun’s fingers as his words hit him, a jolt of pleasure running down his spine. His back arched and his hips jutted forward on their own accord, rubbing their dicks together briefly, making Taemin see white behind his eyelids. And once he started, he couldn’t stop, kept fucking into the feeling, loud, drawn-out moan muffled by Jonghyun’s fingers. Warmth spread across his body as his thighs began to quiver, and his control over his movements became weaker and weaker, tongue swirling around and sucking with no rhyme or reason.

 

Jonghyun’s free hand began moving from Taemin’s ass towards his front, pressing down on Taemin’s thighs to still him. It made Taemin whine, wanting nothing more than to keep chasing that overwhelming feeling, cock throbbing in his too-tight pants.

 

But then Jonghyun was working on the zipper of Taemin’s jeans and it was enough to make him moan again. He finally felt the slightest bit of relief as his pants were undone, dick no longer being restrained in its stifling confines, anticipating Jonghyun’s next move.

 

Slowly, torturously, Jonghyun pulled Taemin’s jeans down, stopping once they rested around his thighs. “You’ve already soaked through your boxers.” Jonghyun breathed, and Taemin could feel it now. The wet spot right where the tip of his dick was. His face heated again at the realization, embarrassed at how worked up he’d already gotten. “Such a needy baby~” Jonghyun cooed at him, and then his hand was on his butt again, his fingers almost falling out of Taemin’s mouth as he gasped.

 

Jonghyun’s fingers pressed into the skin right above the waistband of Taemin’s boxers and he froze, only his heart moving as it beat against his ribcage. The hairs on his neck stood up as he waited for Jonghyun to do something, anything, anticipating it more and more with each passing second.

 

When Jonghyun started pulling Taemin’s boxers down he shuddered, feeling the cool air as well as Jonghyun’s hands against his bare skin. He briefly brushed the area with the tips of his fingers, teasing, making Taemin crave a heavier touch.

 

Without warning, Jonghyun pulled his hand away from Taemin’s mouth, slipping his fingers past his lips, leaving Taemin empty. Taemin whined at the loss and had half a mind to grab his hand and bring it back to his lips, only for his jaw to drop when he felt the tip of Jonghyun’s slicked fingers prodding at his hole. Jonghyun just smirked at his reaction before pushing in to the first knuckle, forcing a choked noise out Taemin as he grasped Jonghyun’s shirt tighter.

 

He was trying to take everything slow, Taemin noticed, Jonghyun’s index finger entering him so slowly he could feel every centimeter of it. Even when it was finally fully inside of him it still wasn’t enough, Taemin needed more, needed to be stretched open until he felt like he’d split in two, or break, or pass out. Jonghyun slipped his finger out at the same pace, and Taemin bit his lip as he dropped his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. It wasn’t enough to give him any relief, it just teased him further, made him more desperate for Jonghyun to give him more than he could take.

 

“Hyuuung…” Taemin whined, hoping Jonghyun would take the hint and move faster, or insert another finger, just something.

 

“Yes?” Jonghyun replied, smile audible in his voice, making it obvious that he knew what Taemin wanted but was trying to make him say it. Taemin huffed against his shoulder. Well, if Jonghyun was going to be difficult, then he can, too.

 

Taemin moaned purposefully loud when he started rocking his hips, setting a pace that finally made his stomach burn, if just a little bit. Anything was better than what Jonghyun was giving him. He dared to raise his head, gauge Jonghyun’s reaction, see if his plan had worked.

 

But before he could even lift his head all the way, Jonghyun was pushing his second finger inside of him, making him cry out in surprise. The burning stretch made Taemin go limp, shuddering as his body fell against Jonghyun, who sputtered before chuckling. “You whine that I don’t give you enough, but when I do, you can’t even handle it.” He said, earning a weak punch on his chest from Taemin that just made him laugh more.

 

“You ever…think…” Taemin said between heavy breaths, pounding in his chest and ears and dick still making it difficult for him to think, “...that maybe...I like it...when I can’t handle it?”

 

The only sound following that was Taemin’s breathing for awhile. And then, his whimper as Jonghyun grabbed his ass again, nails digging into the skin, that was drowned out by Jonghyun growling into his ear, “You telling me you want more, baby?” He bit onto Taemin’s earlobe as he spoke, playing with the piercings using his teeth.

 

Taemin sobbed out before replying, “Y-yes, hyung, please.” He made a face at how ruined his own voice sounded, begging and desperate, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The only thing that mattered right now was chasing down that white-hot pleasure, to feel it coursing through him until it completely encompassed him.

 

When Jonghyun removed his fingers Taemin almost screamed. Even though it wasn’t nearly enough to make him cum, Taemin didn’t want to have nothing, either. He rolled his hips as he whined, trying to make Jonghyun do something, anything, just not leave him like this.

 

And then he was being pulled against Jonghyun until his cock was trapped between their stomachs, pulling a moan from deep in his throat. Jonghyun supported Taemin as he stood up, carrying him, and it took all of Taemin’s willpower not to rub himself against Jonghyun’s stomach, desperate for any kind of friction, shaking from the effort. He was dropped down on Jonghyun’s bed, head landing on the pillow, and he could smell Jonghyun’s shampoo just from laying on it. Would it be weird if he sniffed it? Taemin didn’t have time to wonder before Jonghyun was between his legs, crawling on top of him, giving him a small smile just as he leaned down to connect their lips.

 

They both hummed into the kiss, moving their lips together, Jonghyun’s so soft against Taemin’s. He sucked on Taemin’s lip, bringing it into his mouth, before letting go and repeating the action. But it wasn’t until Jonghyun was biting his lower lip, dragging a noise out of Taemin that he raised his hands behind Jonghyun’s neck, threading his fingers through his hair. Jonghyun moaned into his mouth before deepening the kiss, tracing his lips with his tongue, making Taemin shiver as he opened up for him. Their tongues twisted and flirted together, and Taemin kept feeling hotter and hotter, each brush of their tongues making his stomach churn, and he didn’t even know what noises he must be making now, just let them all out, whimpering and moaning into Jonghyun’s mouth.

 

Taemin flinched when he felt two thumbs underneath his shirt, ghosting his bare skin. They slowly began lifting the fabric up, tickling his stomach, until stopping under his shoulders. And Taemin knew he had to move so Jonghyun could take it off, but that would mean he had to stop kissing him, and Taemin didn’t want to be away from his soft, lush lips for even a second.

 

So it took until Jonghyun was grunting into his mouth, saying “Up, Taemin-ah,” that he finally relented, dropping his head onto the pillow. His world went dark for a moment as Jonghyun pulled his shirt off of him, cold air meeting his heated body causing him to shiver. He fully intended to drag Jonghyun back onto him, keep kissing him until they were both breathless, only to realize his wrists were being held down. Taemin tried to tilt his head up so he could look but it was such an awkward angle, he couldn’t do it. He prepared himself to ask Jonghyun what was happening until he felt fabric tightening around his wrists. Taemin’s eyes went wide and his dick throbbed as everything sunk in, arms being slightly stretched as Jonghyun tied Taemin’s t-shirt around the headboard.

 

Jonghyun leaned back, stopping once he could fully take in Taemin’s current state. His eyes raked over Taemin’s naked torso all the way up to where he was being restrained, and his teeth caught his lip as he breathed “Perfect,” making Taemin flush even darker. He couldn’t even cover his burning red face now and he felt so exposed, but only for Jonghyun to see. Only Jonghyun got to watch him like this and that alone was enough to get him whining again, impatiency reaching its peak.

 

But instead of taking mercy on Taemin, Jonghyun decided to torture him more and hooked his fingers beneath his own shirt. And it wasn’t Taemin’s fault for staring when Jonghyun threw it onto the floor. It was Jonghyun’s fault for being all abs and tan skin and tattoos and strong arms. Taemin’s mouth began to water and he hoped to god Jonghyun didn’t notice how often he was swallowing.

 

Taemin’s attention was glued to Jonghyun’s hands again as he undid his belt, watching the veins in them move, whispering out “Shit.” Jonghyun momentarily met Taemin’s eyes, raising one of his eyebrows, and Taemin’s cheeks burned as he realized he accidentally said that out loud. “I, um…” He stuttered, wracking his brain for some kind of excuse. There was no way he could let Jonghyun know all the things he did to him with just his looks alone.

 

The smirk he gave him told Taemin he already figured it out. “If you think I look good, you should see yourself once I’m done with you.” He said and continued stripping. Taemin felt his throat close up and he couldn’t swallow the lump in it no matter how many times he tried. He wanted to know what Jonghyun had planned so badly he could taste it on the tip of his tongue, all too eager to participate in whatever Jonghyun wanted him to.

 

Taemin became painfully aware of how badly he needed to be filled once again when Jonghyun was bared before him. His thick cock that Taemin would do anything to touch, or blow, or fuck himself onto right now. But instead he was pulled back down from his restraints, stuck in place, only able to stare at Jonghyun and hope he would understand his need.

 

When Jonghyun’s hand was in front of Taemin’s mouth he flinched in surprise, before tilting his head, asking a question with his eyes. “Suck.” Jonghyun said again, and Taemin hardly wasted a second before licking a stripe up Jonghyun’s fingers, closing his mouth around their tips. Jonghyun shoved them deeper inside and Taemin moaned around them, savoring the weight on his tongue, the slight saltiness from Jonghyun’s sweat, the rough texture of his calluses from playing the bass.

 

His eyelids were hooded as he sucked on Jonghyun’s fingers, looking back into Jonghyun’s own dark eyes, still studying his features. “This is the only other lube you’re getting so you better do a good job.” He said, and Taemin immediately started sucking harder, coating Jonghyun’s fingers in spit. Taemin drank him in, feeling him fill his throat and lungs and heart, thirsting for more of him.

 

Taemin would’ve whined when Jonghyun removed his fingers again if not for the fact that Jonghyun was using that same hand to stroke his cock. His mouth fell open as he watched his boyfriend touch himself, his large hand wrapped around the shaft, his tongue licking along his bottom lip before he bit down on it, his eyebrows furrowing together in pleasure. But they both knew that the best was yet to happen and there was no way Jonghyun would let himself cum before getting a chance to fuck Taemin. So when his hand stilled at the base, Taemin opened and bent his legs, trying to help Jonghyun have better access so they could get to the part they were both pining for.

 

But then Jonghyun just chuckled again, weaker now that he was so far gone, so worked up. “Someone’s a little eager, aren’t you, baby?” He asked, but still leaned forward, placing his free hand beside Taemin’s head.

 

Taemin pouted at him as best he could with his exhausted body. “You’re the one...that keeps teasi - oh, fuck!” He cut himself off at the end as he felt the head of Jonghyun’s dick pressing into his hole. His back arched at the stretch, so dry it was borderline painful, but too delicious for him to want it to stop.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that about teasing?” Jonghyun replied, voice sounding held back, like it was trapped in his throat. He was still moving so slow, and Taemin knew it was just because he didn’t want to hurt him, but it didn’t matter to Taemin. He could handle a bit of pain, but he couldn’t handle another second of staying like this, want burning under his skin, cock throbbing, begging to be satisfied.

 

“Sh-shut up…” Taemin breathed before clenching his eyes tight as Jonghyun got thicker and thicker inside of him. The agonizing pleasure traveled up his spine, lower back sore as he bottomed out. They stayed like that, Jonghyun fully sheathed inside Taemin, hot air escaping their mouths and mixing together with each shaky breath they took.

 

Jonghyun met Taemin’s eyes, two dark irises looking back into his own, and drew his hips back before sliding in again, still too slow, far too slow. Taemin curled his fingers around the shirt tied at his wrists as he felt Jonghyun entering him, feeling every inch of his length pressing against his walls, whimpering this time. He needed release so badly he could cry and he couldn’t even touch himself, he was completely at Jonghyun’s will. Whatever Jonghyun decided to do, he’d have to accept, and he couldn’t think of anything else to do to convince Jonghyun of his need. His only choice was to lay down and take it.

 

This time, when Jonghyun thrusted into Taemin, it was hard enough to make their skin slap, and Taemin cried out. He felt Jonghyun wrap his hands around his hips, holding him steady as he pounded into him again. He pulled Taemin onto him as he pushed in, making each thrust stronger, harder, forcing whimpers out of Taemin’s throat.

 

“Keep making those noises, baby, I - god…” Jonghyun’s fingernails dug into Taemin’s hips as he fucked him, making Taemin do exactly as he was told. Every time Jonghyun entered him Taemin saw white, so hot, so good, forcing everything that was in him out, not even thinking about holding back.

 

It only made Taemin louder when Jonghyun was dropping to his collarbones, leaving a kiss there, branding him with that soft touch. Jonghyun just added to the burn when he bit down, and Taemin let out a broken cry as he sucked on his skin. The sting of Jonghyun’s teeth when he marked him, the hardness of his dick, the thick, dry stretch, all opposed each other and turned Taemin’s mind blank. He knew nothing except the overwhelming need for release.

 

Taemin nearly shouted when Jonghyun grabbed his knees, bending him in half until he could place both of Taemin’s legs on his shoulders. It made Jonghyun go so much deeper, pound so much harder into him, and Taemin knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Not when his cock was throbbing and leaking onto his stomach, not when Jonghyun was being so rough, rougher than he’d ever been, so driven by his own need. “So fucking tight, Taemin-ah, feels so good…” He moaned into Taemin’s chest, and Taemin knew he was at the point where he was saying whatever came to mind, and it made his heart swell with pride knowing he had brought Jonghyun there so quickly.

 

The closer Taemin got to the edge, the more his legs started to shake, so weak, completely lost of all control. Jonghyun was kissing every part of his skin he could reach, littering him with bruises, traveling up his neck to his chin and finally connecting their lips again. Taemin whimpered into Jonghyun’s mouth with each thrust, trying his best to kiss him back between shallow breaths. “Love you, baby, so good for hyung, so, so good.” Jonghyun mumbled against Taemin’s lips, brushing them together each time he spoke.

 

“Hyung…” Was the best reply Taemin could give, words impossible when his stomach was knotting together like this, threatening to unravel at any moment.

 

When Jonghyun leaned back again, Taemin pulled his restraints once more, wanting to pull him back, feel his lips on his when he was pushed over the edge. “Let hyung...watch you cum, baby…” Jonghyun said between breaths, turning Taemin red, feeling his blush cover his neck and bite his cheeks. He couldn’t hide behind his hands so he hid behind his eyelids, still feeling Jonghyun’s eyes on his face, just making him warmer as heat spread across his body. “Look at me, Taemin-ah.” His voice was almost steady, and Taemin sobbed as he opened his eyes and did as he was told. It was so hard to look Jonghyun in the eye like this, so close to being overwhelmed by pleasure. Pleasure that was all thanks to Jonghyun. And yet the thought of him being watched when he was completely blissed out made him burn, just another thing to add onto his desperation.

 

It wasn’t until Jonghyun’s thumb was at his lips and Taemin took it in that he finally, finally, felt white-hot pleasure rip through him as the knot in his stomach unraveled. Jonghyun kept fucking him through his orgasm, looking him straight in the eyes as he covered his skin in his own cum, whimpering around his thumb.

 

Taemin was still shaking as the heat kept washing over him, aftershocks hitting him like a pile of bricks, and Jonghyun, not stopping for one second. It was so much, Taemin was so overstimulated it hurt, whining and mewling with each thrust. He felt drool escape the side of his mouth that Jonghyun was keeping open, and when he stuck his tongue out to catch it, he just licked across Jonghyun’s thumb again, making him moan louder. Taemin could tell he was close from his grunting, the way he was started to lose his rhythm, and sucked on his thumb again while clenching around him, the most he could do to help his boyfriend cum.

 

And then, with two powerful thrusts, Jonghyun’s hips hitting Taemin’s ass, and he was moaning as he filled Taemin with his cum, making Taemin wish he could stop whimpering just so he could listen. Jonghyun’s cock slid into him easily as he shallowly thrusted through his orgasm, moaning from deep in his chest. Taemin watched as a bead of sweat traveled down Jonghyun’s neck, falling between his pecs, and he could feel want burning in his stomach again, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle any more. He was already so spent, so exhausted from this round, and when Jonghyun finally stilled, Taemin knew the same was true for him, sweating and breathing so heavily his shoulders rose and fell as he panted.

 

They stayed there, gazing at each other, both catching their breaths, eyelids drooped as they took in each other’s state. Taemin whimpered again when Jonghyun pulled out, careful and gentle, and he felt his cum begin to seep out of him. No matter how hard Taemin tried, he couldn’t keep it inside of him, wanting to have Jonghyun in him as long as possible. With two hands closed around Taemin’s ankles, Jonghyun set them down, and they immediately collapsed onto the bed, no energy left in Taemin’s body anymore.

 

As they looked into each other’s eyes again, Taemin felt his heart begin to swell. Maybe he was smiling now, he couldn’t tell, but all he knew what that he loved seeing his hyung after he’d just been completely blissed out, so happy he was able to make him feel so good.

 

Jonghyun must’ve had the same idea because he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto Taemin’s, still breathing heavily, but trying his best to pour his love into this one action. He sucked on Taemin’s lower lip and he hummed through his nose, so satiated, enjoying this perfect feeling. “Taeminnie,” Jonghyun started before kissing him again, and again, and then continuing, “hyung will draw you a bath.”

 

“Yes, please.” Taemin replied, knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle much moving until he regained his strength.

 

“I love you, baby.” Jonghyun murmured into Taemin’s mouth, and Taemin might not have been able to understand him if he hadn’t heard that same sentence so many times before, hadn’t memorized the lovestruck way Jonghyun said it.

 

Taemin had to laugh at his boyfriend’s cheesiness, even though he secretly adored it. “Mhmm, love you too, hyung.”

 

When Jonghyun leaned back onto his knees, looked down at Taemin, he had that grin, the one that said he was up to know good. Taemin also had that memorized by heart, too. “Pinky swear?”

 

Taemin instinctively tried to raise his hands only to be reminded once again that he was tied up. He glared at him as he said “Fuck you.”

 

“No thanks, I just did.”


End file.
